The Null Desert Soundfile
November 7, 4:47 PM Hello, my name is Mike, and I'm a digital researcher. This is my diary log of my studies in my newest discovery. It seems to be a special kind of sound file. I got it from a spam in my mailbox, I even wonder why I bothered with checking it. The email was entitled "truth.wav", just like this, and by a email composed by strange characters, which I couldn't copy or paste it. I downloaded the enclosed file, "thenulldesert.mp3". I found it weird, it didn't match with the title of the email. November 7, 4:51 PM The file finally finished downloading. I scanned with my antivirus and some other security programs, no Trojans were found. But strange though, even without detecting threats, every program started to glitch out: some of them closed by themselves, one of them crashed, and two of them became glitchy with strange characters and layout malfunctions. I decided to put that file in a different computer, which I use for virus/glitch files researches. November 7, 4:59 PM And done. My good, old, and pretty beaten up computer for virus research. I inserted the flash drive, and copied the file to the system. It was a music file, with exactly 8 minutes and 29 seconds of length. I decided to listen to it first using Windows Media Player, and then decrypt it using different programs. When I started to listen to it, I felt somewhat anxious and unsafe. The first 5 seconds were a faint, nearly soundless static. Then, the actual "song" came up. It was so weird. It was some sort of song, reversed, filled with random effects, and then saved in low quality. But still... I felt so... Strange... November 7, 10:10 PM My mental torture is finally over, and now I open the file using a Hex Editor. What I saw made no sense. The hexadecimal and binary structure were from a plain corrupted file, every data set of that file was made of completely random bytes that weren't making any kind of readable info. It shouldn't work. But I fully listened to it... Windows Media Player was supposed to give me an error message. There's something wrong here. November 7, 10:21 PM I'm taking a break, my head hurts more than the usual. I guess the mind fuck of that song was bigger than I imagined, but I still feel unsafe... Like if someone was watching me... November 7, 11:45 PM Back to work. Now I decided to decrypt the file into spared data banks to see if something was missing. I couldn't find anything, just more scrambled data. Maybe I'm skipping something. November 7, 11:01 PM Now I got it. At the last 34 seconds of the video, I could hear really faint bippery sounds, like a kind of 8-bit song. I quickly opened my radio message translator, and placed that exact part of the music there. Something formed beyond my eyes, something that my mind never would forget... November 7, 11:05 PM The decrypted sound formed a 444x444 sized, grayscale photo. It was from a young girl, not older than 7. She had no eyes, just a pair of black holes in her face. Below her left nostril, a cavity that connected that nostril with the upper lip. Those holes were bleeding. The background seemed to be a dark basement, with a pair of blank glimmering white eyes in the upper right corner, looking at her... Even without her eyes, I could feel her expression of major horror, sadness, and extreme pain. I stared at that photo for good 5 minutes, motionless, feeling a cold pain inside the chest. What called my attention was her clothing. It was plain white, but there was a really long binary code. November 7, 11:43 PM It took a while, but I translated the meaning of the code: "Your eyes will open to the cold truth." What does that mean? What kind of message was that strange music trying to pass me? I was feeling more and more anxious and unsafe. But I was also tired. Decided to sleep. November 8, 3:30 AM I can't sleep. Just can't. That song echoes inside my mind, bringing me fear. The image of that girl is still unsettling me. I feel like something is after me. November 10, 11:30 AM Coming back from work. I guess I'm going insane. Everywhere I go I see people with eyes bleeding. Also, everything seems to be losing colors. I'm scared, still feeling followed by something... November 10, 10:11 PM ...the file is gone. Every copy I made, and every program that was used with it... Everything disappeared from both computers and the flash card... November 11, 4:11 AM Another sleepless night. I still hear that thing in my head... Someone, please... Make it stop... Now I hear moans inside my head... Moans of pain and despair... Echoing for help... November 22, 8:51 AM I can't take this anymore, nothing has colors, everyone I see has bloody eyes, and I can't hear anything but that song, and now, I can understand that message so clearly... The world is fake... Our eyes can't see the real trut- That was the last entry in Mike's diary, before his body was found with a huge stab on the back of his head. The murderer couldn't be found, but a witness declared that a young girl was seen running away from his house with a sharp object at her hands. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Videos